Sheev Palpatine (Nemesis)
Sheev Palpatine, better known by other names as''' Darth Sidious, The Emperor, Emperor Palpatine, The Dark Lord of the Sith''' and in later years Nemesis. ''' Is the creator of the Downfall curse and the Main Antagonist of Dean Hampson. He is most likely responsible for writing The Book of Adultsomian - The Last Elder Scroll and the only Elder Scroll to be writen by a Daedra since most were written by the Aedra '''History Sheev Palpatine was born on Naboo, in the Andromeda Galaxy 120,000 Years ago. - He became a Senator for Naboo, whilst also being a secret Apprentice for the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. History Throughout Sheev's life he gained a reputation for being truely powerful with the force, at the age of 17 - he killed both of his parents, due to him hating them, he also killed 193 Bodyguards as well, many people thought he killed his parents because he just wanted their position of power within the Naboo Senate, however it was Darth Plagueis that eventually would become his master, he did not manipulate Sheev to kill his parents, he did it off his own accord. After becoming an Apprentice to Darth Plagueis, now known officially by him as Darth Sidious he rised his way through the ranks of the Andromederian Galactic Republic's government whilst he and his master had a plan on overthrowing the Jedi completely and all that stud in their way, Palpatine had the idea of first becoming High Senator of Naboo. Once that was done he taken control of the Andromedarian Trade Federation in order to unleash crisis upon Naboo, so he himself could eventually manipulate more events within the Senate to become Supreme Chancellor of The Andromedarian Galactic Republic and Head of the Galactic Congress. After his Assassin Darth Maul was killed, he killed Darth Plagueis in his sleep right before he became the Chacenllor After manipulating the Clone Wars, in order to furfill his destiny on becoming The Emperor, he staged the whole war, got a new apprentice, got him killed and then replaced him with Anakin Skywalker. Who he created using the Midichlorians himself, his master taught him everything about Midichlorians and that's exactly the reason he was able to become a Daedra, he achieved what his master couldn't achieve. A form of Immortality, a way to cheat death and he did. After becoming The Emperor of the Andromedarian Empire almost 2 days after executing Order 66 he automatically researched The Daedra- he saw them as the final and only methods of gaining Immortality, something that Darth Plagueis overlooked. After Sheev spent 20 years ruling the Andromedarian Galactic Empire, he would meet his death on The Death Star 2, however little did the people know about his powers he had accumulated. Sheev's ability of the Dark Side was far outmatched for any opponent that stud in his way and his Daedric Power research got the better of Luke Skywalker, he was resurrected and became alive quickly once he woken up in The Daedric Realm of Moonshadow. Azura - the so called named Queen of the Daedric Princes and Lords, stepped before a now Young Sheev, Sheev now had his Dark Hair and his blue eyes, he had no power in Azura's realm. He had the body of when he was but 13 years of age, Azura had told him his use of the Dark Side of the force gave him the absloute ability to make himself into a Celestial Being (a Daedra), in doing so Azura told him all about what the Daedra were and what they could do. Sheev, already knowing about the Daedra is, are and what they can do dismissed Azura and teleported away from her, into his own Dimension or world. - When he got to his realm he created it to be an imbodyiment of something both perfect and evil , something for the Dark Side and for his enjoyment, however after 900 years of bordem he realised that he wanted to go back into the Mundus Realm, that he wanted to be both apart of Mundus and the Oblivion Realm, so in the year 74,387 AD. He shrinked his realm and re-shapped it into his Throne Room from the Death Star 2. The Throne Room is an exact replica of what it was on the Second Death Star, apart from the outside of it there was nothingness, no space, no people, nothing a dark abbyss of nothingness. His realm is officially known as The Abyss, Sheev would use this as his operating ground. He then used all of his darkside energy to quell the power that made his skin look corrupted into his eyes, so his skin looked perfect but his eyes did not. His eyes are now fully black with a white dot as his eye itself, there are also black veins that run from his eyes on the outside of his eye as well whilst also being Immortal he decided to remain in his 13 Year old body completely Celestially Immortal. In order for him to become apart of both Mundus and the Oblivion Realm, he would need to do something dark, something evil, something that would change the course of the galaxy's future...forever. He created The Downfall Curse - See Downfall Curse as to why he did it. Now he's manipulating the Adultosomian War without anyone realising. Eventually when Dean dies at the hands of him he will rise again and conquer all the factions and destroy the Galaxy and absorb all energy effectually making himself into a True God. Category:Antagonists